1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to an intraocular lens insertion device and intraocular lens insertion system that insert an intraocular lens into the eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for inserting an intraocular lens instead of the crystalline lens after removing the crystalline lens has been commonly used as one of cataract surgery methods. The intraocular lens is inserted into the eye of a patient through an incision in the eye. In a widely used method, a soft intraocular lens is used to reduce the size of the incision. The intraocular lens is folded small with an intraocular lens insertion device, and inserted into the eye. A widely used soft intraocular lens includes an optical part that provides the diopter scale of the patient's eye and a support part that supports the optical part in the eye.
In a known intraocular lens insertion device for inserting a soft intraocular lens into the eye, the support part of the intraocular lens is bent and part of the support part is placed above an optical surface of the optical part of the intraocular lens. The optical part is then deformed and inserted into the eye (see JP-A-2004-351196). Moreover, in another known intraocular lens insertion device, the support part of the intraocular lens is bent and sandwiched between a proximal end of the optical part of the intraocular lens and a distal end of an extrusion member. The support part is pressed by the extrusion member while being sandwiched between the optical part and the extrusion member, so that the entire intraocular lens is extruded (see WO 2011/048631).